Bored Luffy Drabbles
by PaperFox19
Summary: Apart of cut uncut project, rare pairing or lonely boys club project, A few drabbles where Luffy is bored and the things that come from Luffy being bored. Warning Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Solo Fetish Hyper

Pairing:Luffy/Solo Franky/Solo

Apart of cut uncut project, rare pairing or lonely boys club project,

Do not read if you do not like

(AN: So those who do not know, know I have over 40 series I do fics for with at least 20 ideas in each one Naruto Bleach One Piece have the highest at over 100 different ideas, for every one shot i do i have a sequel prepared but that doesn't mean the one shots will get a sequel done. I also do not drop fics I have every single story fic planned through the basics only thing is the little details that will get messed with like who will be in the harem and how that addition will change some things, so if you have questions ask if its not super spoilers i will answer it )

Bored Luffy Drabbles

A few drabbles where Luffy is bored and the things that come from Luffy being bored.

Lone Boredom

Luffy is bored, and this is never a good thing, with no islands around Luffy had no adventure, so he was getting bored and fast, it crossed Luffy's mind to have an intimate moment, maybe test out his rubber abilities.

The captain went down to his room but didn't bother to lock the door. He removed his vest and his shorts, and tossed them in a pile on his bed. Luffy's soft dick was about 7 inches long and uncut. Luffy began to pump his cock his cock grew hard in his hand growing hard to stand at 8 inches. Luffy held the base and gave his dick a few shakes. "Hmm."

Luffy pinched his foreskin and tugged it, the rubber skin stretched and Luffy got a little playful he stretched his foreskin an extra 8 inches feeling the pleasure from playing with his foreskin he released his skin and it snapped back like a rubber band and Luffy groaned. Pre-cum dripped from the tip, Luffy pulled the skin up again this time he bit the tip and held the foreskin with his teeth.

The rubber man pumped his dick having his foreskin stretched increasing the pleasure he felt. Luffy couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips causing him to release the foreskin and it snapped back to place send a spark of pleasure run through his rod. "Ohh yeah!" Luffy moaned, he pulled his foreskin back exposing the fat head of his cock. He grabbed the base of his dick and just under the head and pulled. Luffy licked his lips as his hard cock stretched. He got it to 16 inches and let go and it snapped back bobbing in the air, Luffy groaned and he licked his lips. 'Let's try a little focus.' Luffy pulled his cock again.

Luffy focused and released his cock this time the monster of a cock stayed at 16 inches. Luffy groaned and with both hands took hold of his huge cock. His left hand worked the lower 8 inches while his right worked the upper 8. The pleasure had Luffy moaning as he fucked his hands with his huge cock. Luffy's cock was now big enough to suck on he wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and began to lick the head his tongue tasting the first few drops of pre-cum. 'Yum!'

The rubber man's tongue lapped at the head like a sucker while his hands pumped the rest of his hard length. Luffy used his inhuman flexibility and began to suck his cock deep into his mouth. Luffy's eating habits have left him no gag reflex he bent forward and was able to deep throat 15 inches of his cock. With his hands free he played with balls rubbing them as he slurped on his huge tool.

Luffy bobbed his head back and forth coating his dick in saliva. 'Hmm.' Luffy pulled off his dick with a pop and licked his lips. 'Let's try this.' Luffy stretched his tongue around his cock round and round using his wet muscle to coil around the large manhood. He used his stretched tongue to stroke his cock, he groaned in lust.

Luffy combined the two tricks sucking his cock deep into his mouth and worked it with his tongue. He moaned around his cock sending vibrations through his massive length. With his cock stretched out it was extra sensitive he lost control and came. Thick cum poured into Luffy's mouth, Luffy's dick reverted to normal spraying cum as it did so Luffy's face chest and abs were splashed with cum. "Hmm well that eased my boredom a bit guess I should get cleaned up." Luffy walked covered in cum to the showers his cum dripped onto the floor leaving a trail from the bed to the bathroom.

The captain was unaware of that his little show had been watched. Zoro, Ussop, Sanji, and Franky were peeping at Luffy, they saw everything from the moment Luffy started playing with his foreskin. All four males were hard, Sanji had a nose bleed, Zoro was groping himself through his pants and drooling, Ussop was shaking holding his cock, Franky being the pervert he was he pulled his hard cock from his speedos and was pumping it like a mad man. 'Fuck that was hot!' The four thought. If Luffy was bored they planned to ease his boredom.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Group Fetish Body Mod

Pairing: Luffy/Solo Luffy/Zolo

Apart of my anti uke club, harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Bored Luffy Drabbles Chap 2

Lone Boredom 2/Zoro's Cure 1

Luffy was bored again, he was sitting on his favorite spot, no islands in sight and lunch wouldn't be for another 5 hours. Luffy let out a sigh and his hand came down to palm the growing bulge in his pants. Zoro saw this and licked his lips.

Zoro watched his captain get up and head down to his room and this time Zoro wanted a private showing this time so he snuck down after his captain. Luffy was already naked and Zoro eyed Luffy's smooth body, the only hair he had was the patch the crowned his crotch. The swordsman licked his lips as he watched Luffy stretch.

-Luffy-

Luffy groaned as he let his hands wander his body, he was already hard but he didn't want to jerk off yet. Luffy raised his hand above his head. He turned his head to the side he let his rubber tongue slip from his lips. The rubber boy licked his hairless pit and grinned at the taste. He lifted his other arm up and began to lick his other pit. As he licked his pet he reached down and began to scratch at his pubes.

He hummed his pleasure and his hand trailed up his cock. Luffy began working his cock slowly and let his tongue slide down his body to swirl around an erect nipple. Luffy moaned and began to pump his cock faster, while he teased his left nipple then his right. His tongue snapped back into his mouth and he reached down to cup his balls. "Ohh fuck!"

-Zoro-

Zoro was drooling as he watched his captain lick his own pits. He wiped his chin and he reached into his pants to grope his aroused length. He nearly blew his load when Luffy started teasing his nipples with his stretched tongue. Luffy's tongue snapped back into his mouth and he moaned hotly. He had to do something before Luffy's moans attracted attention.

Zoro burst through the door making Luffy yelp. The rubber boy didn't bother to stop stroking his dick but he was blushing. "Bored Captain?" Zoro asked with a smirk; Luffy nodded his head. Luffy eyed the bulge in the man's pants and Zoro took off his shirt. "Wanna play with me?" Zoro asked and dropped his pants letting his hard cock spring free.

Instead of answering verbally Luffy pounced on Zoro. The males moaned as their dicks slid together; Luffy kissed Zoro and wasted no time thrusting his tongue into the swordsman's mouth. Zoro moaned and let his captain explore and his tongue met the rubber boy's tongue.

Zoro decided he wanted to keep things interesting and he challenged Luffy to a duel of tongues. Luffy felt Zoro's tongue push against his and he saw the glint in his first mate's eye. He grinned and met the male's challenge. Zoro blushed as Luffy's rubber tongue danced with his, the two only breaking apart for a few seconds of air before diving back in to battle.

Luffy ground his hips against Zoro their cocks moving together in delicious friction. Luffy broke the kiss ending the stalemate, Zoro was panting and Luffy was grinning. "Arms up Zoro I want to try something." Luffy said and Zoro was eager to obey. He put his arms behind his head exposing his hairy pits. Luffy could smell Zoro's musk, he brushed the green hairs with his thumb. Luffy leaned down and began to lick Zoro's right pit, he lapped at his green hairs and lapped up the sweat found.

Zoro moaned and bucked his hips against Luffy. "Zoro tastes good the hairs tickle my tongue." Luffy said before kissing across Zoro's chest to his left pit. Luffy sucked on the area his tongue tickling the swordsman. "Luffy!" Zoro moaned and Luffy pulled back with a grin.

"I like Zoro's taste can I taste more?" Luffy asked his hands groping Zoro's firm pecs, his thumbs rubbing the man's nipples.

"I'm yours captain!" Zoro moaned and Luffy gave him a quick peck on the lips before nipping down Zoro's body. Luffy licked over the scar and Zoro grit his teeth in pleasure. "Luffy." Zoro said through grit teeth.

Luffy kissed down the scar and continued on, his tongue swirled around Zoro's navel before dipping in. Zoro groaned and his hand came down to lace his fingers in the rubber man's hair. Luffy pulled back and eyed the treasure path of green hair that went just below Zoro's navel down to the thick nest of pubes and the hairy balls Zoro possessed. "I'm gonna suck our cocks Zoro!" Luffy said with a grin, he slid their cocks back together and Zoro watched as Luffy stretched his neck down and Luffy consumed their cocks.

Zoro moaned tossing his head back and gripping Luffy's dark locks. "You sexy rubber man suck our dicks!" Zoro moaned and began to thrust his cock sliding against Luffy's in the warm wet cavern. Luffy moaned around their cocks and began to bob his head. He gave long sucks and Zoro bucked his hips.

Luffy's early teasing and Zoro's pent up lust added to Luffy's skill with cock sucking added to frotting with Luffy's impressive dick, the males couldn't hold back. "Luffy!" Zoro moaned as they came together; Luffy and Zoro's cum flooded Luffy's mouth and Luffy held them by the base and let his cheeks fill with cum. Luffy pulled off their soaked dicks and down the cocktail of cum.

"Wow Zoro's cum tastes really good." Luffy said and gave Zoro a kiss on the cheek. "Let's do this again sometime, I'm going to take a shower wanna join me?" Luffy asked and Zoro bolted up grabbing Luffy and running to the bathroom. Zoro slammed the door shut with his foot and Luffy laughed. "Zoro is such a perv."

"Shut up!" Zoro said and began to attack Luffy's neck with kisses and bites earning pleasure moans from the rubber boy.

Outside the room Sanji was seething in anger. "That damn marimo putting his hands on my Luffy-chan, I'm gonna water down his alcohol!" Sanji said and went to punish the swordsman. He was going to be the next one to ease the captain's boredom.

To be continued


End file.
